Video delivery technology has shifted from connection-oriented video transport protocols such as Real Time Messaging Protocol (RTMP) and Real Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP) to connectionless, e.g., Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP)-based, adaptive streaming protocols, such as Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP (DASH). A common feature of HTTP-based adaptive streaming protocols is the storage and delivery of a video program in multiple files (chunks) associated with segments of the video program and having different encoding bitrates, with the files linked together by a manifest file, or “index file” that defines all of the segments, and the available video chunks for the segments of the video program.